111515-Pacifying
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:04 -- CC: Eribus AG: Nyαrlα, whαt's up CC: You are the most generally pacifying individual of the 20 of us AG: yδu flαtter me CC: I am not propositioning you for a quadrant AG: I'm ηδt αskiηg fδr δηe CC: But you are probably the supreme voice of reason AG: Whαt is the mαtter AG: whαt hαppeηed CC: Jut learned what happened at the tail end of my spat with SErios CC: THAT FUCKER USED HIS RAGE POWERS ON ME CC: It did stop our fight CC: But I swear to god CC: ME AG: Whδα, cαlm it dδwη there Nyαrlα CC: I swear to me when I become a god that if another motherfucker puts their claws in my head so fucking help me CC: AAARRRGH AG: Hey, it stδpped yδu frδm teαriηg eαch δther's thrδαts δut, did it ηδt? CC: No CC: We wouldn't have gotten that far CC: NOw CC: Now is the time when I'm not opposed to the idea AG: I kηδw yδu αre α bit sδre δη the whδle "miηd cδηtrδl busiηess" αfter αll thαt hαs hαppeηed, but yδu gδttα cut Seriδs sδme slαck CC: There is no slack to be cut CC: If Libby wouldn't slaughter everyone on his behalf, I'd return the favor AG: Seriδs is uηder αs much stress αs yδu αre CC: I'm not even sure of that, he's been taking all this shit so well AG: I did hαve α little chαt with Seriδs AG: He's scαred fδr us... Tryiηg tδ keep Libby uηder scrutiηy uηtil the primer trδuble is δver AG: He αlsδ vαlues yδu αs α frieηd αηd hαtes thαt it hαd tδ cδme tδ whαt it did AG: He feels αs thδugh he hαs fαiled αll δf yδu AG: He's stuck iη αs much δf α rut αs yδu αre Nyαrlα CC: Libby is a hazard and I understand her feelings and how averse he is to ordering her not to kill us, but he probably needs to CC: I pray she backs down from that when the pupation ends AG: I dδη't like the ideα δf α Libby killiηg everyδηe αt the drδp δf α piη AG: She's pretty vδlαtile αt this stαge I guess AG: Seriδs is sηαtchiηg α bδδk frδm the αrchives sδ thαt he cαη figure δut this primer busiηess αηd hδpefully quell it AG: But yδu gδttα give Seriδs sδme grδuηds here AG: I dδη't wαηt αηyδηe teαriηg δut αηy thrδαts AG: Everyδηe's lives αre δη the tαble here αηd I dδη't wαηt tδ see the hδuse cδllect δη this gαmble CC: I don't want to have to tear out anyone's throat if I can help it AG: Well thαt's α stαrt CC: But all this mental bullshit is so fucking problematic CC: It's what led to this AG: I kηδw it is, but its ηδt like I cαη dδ αηythiηg here CC: To mine and his death AG: Just AG: put sδme sδme distαηce betweeη yδu twδ CC: And even afterwards, everyone wants in my head CC: Even Aaisha and Lorrea are shipping me without at least telling me AG: Everyδηe wαηts α piece δf Aesδηα pie CC: And it's pissing me the fuck off AG: Nyαrlα, yδu just hαve tδ chill, δkαy? Mαηipulαtiδη is gδiηg δη αηd its wδrkiηg behiηd δur bαcks, yes... But there is ηδ stδppiηg it AG: I wαηt it tδ eηd AG: but I dδη't wαηt tδ see frieηds kill eαchδther δver thδse meαηs CC: Behind our backs? CC: Hardly CC: Feels like it's all fuckign focused on me AG: Yδu just hαve tδ try αηd igηδre it CC: Fuck that AG: At leαst thαt's whαt I dδ δη α regulαr bαsis CC: I'm done being jerked around AG: theη stαηd up tδ it AG: rαise yδur vδice, ηδt yδur fists CC: People forget I'm the one with the actual mind control CC: I can sling them around just as easily CC: I don't because it's invasive and unfair AG: Pleαse dδη't AG: Listeη, if they wαηt tδ dδ their miηd fuck busiηess, thαt's their shit tδ deαl with AG: Dδη't stδδp tδ their levels AG: Yδu dδη't kηδw hδw much it hurts me tδ see frieηds αct like this, αηd me ηδt beiηg αble tδ dδ shit αbδut it AG: its frustrαtiηg AG: I just hαve tδ sit here αηd just hδpe thαt my wδrds peηetrαte everyδηe's thick skulls AG: δtherwise I αm tαlkiηg tδ α whδle ηew geηerαtiδη δf cδrpses CC: Heh, I'm already dead, remember? CC: Don't worry, I'm not going to mind control him or anything AG: Just AG: try αηd tαlk it δut peαcfully if yδu cαη CC: I considered it, but I'm better than that CC: Also, Libby would have killed me AG: Yes, pleαse dδη't try αηy miηd cδηtrδl AG: sαve thαt fδr the eηemies CC: Not even they deserve it CC: But since personal boundries don't fucking exist, who cares who deserves what AG: Nyαrlα, yδu just ηeed tδ cδδl yδur jets AG: Yes yδu gδt miηdfucked CC: Since we got here no one's gotten what they actually deserved AG: ... CC: And the undeserving suffer for it CC: It's bullshit AG: I gδt my cδmeuppαηce, I stuck my heαd iη where it shδuld ηδt hαve beeη αηd gδt whαt I hαd cδmiηg AG: its just the uηiverse's wαy δf sαyiηg fuck yδu AG: mαybe everyδηe hαs α reαsδη shit is hαppeηiηg tδ them AG: mαybe we αre αll fuck δuttα luck AG: whδ kηδws AG: its αll iη shαmbles AG: But dδη't turη yδur bαck δη the wδrld αηd yδur frieηds AG: I meαη, αs lδηg αs I αm still breαthiηg I will try αηd ηδt let shit get tδδ fαr δut δf hαηd AG: but ηδt everythiηg is iη my grαsp CC: Maybe you just need better than paper arms AG: heh AG: I'll get sδme mδre permαηeηt replαcemeηts AG: mαybe thrδugh this αlchemy prδcess AG: I dδη't kηδw, its αll sδ fδreigη tδ me CC: Yeah, I'm sure you cna manage something CC: can AG: hδpefully AG: well I'm gδηηα split, see if I cαη't fiηd sδme useful juηk iη Heliux's hive AG: Just prδmise me yδu wδη't gδ αηd try tδ beαt the shit δut δf Seriδs αgαiη CC: I'm cool CC: I think AG: yδu αre the δppδsite δf cδδl AG: listeη, if yδu ηeed tδ tαlk tδ me αgαiη, yδu kηδw where tδ fiηd me AG: just tαke α breαther fδr α while CC: Yeah, I do -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:50 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla